A Kiss in the Rain
by 13.Starlight-Mist
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke: Patient is extremely stubborn and refuses to answer in anything other than monosyllable answers. Haruno Sakura: "It's just chakra exhaustion, nothing much." When the two ANBU wind up running for the Uchiha residence in the pouring rain, Sasuke admits his feelings to Sakura; however, what they don't know is that there are five people spying on them!


**A Kiss in the Rain (T)  
><strong>**By:** 'Starlight-Mist'  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Uchiha Sasuke: Patient is extremely stubborn and refuses to answer in anything other than monosyllable answers. Haruno Sakura: "It's just chakra exhaustion, nothing much." When the two ANBU wind up running for the Uchiha residence in the pouring rain, Sasuke admits his feelings to Sakura; however, what they don't know is that there are five people spying on them!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> My name is Brigitta, not Masashi Kishimoto, so I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura had been on her feet at the hospital since the early hours of the morning, skipping both breakfast and lunch so that the ANBU physical exams would run smoothly. Now, as she dismissed her second-to-last patient, she was beginning to feel tired and hungry.<p>

_Just one more ANBU; then I can go home, eat dinner, take a bubble bath, read those medical texts Tsunade lent me, and curl up in bed,_ she thought, pulling off her gloves and tossing them into the trash.

Sakura tied her hair back and washed her hands, drying them quickly, then snapping on a new pair of gloves. She walked over to the door and awkwardly fumbled with the doorknob until it opened.

The last person sitting in the room was Sasuke. Upon seeing her open the door, he got up and walked to the door, hands in his pockets Uchiha-style.

As the door shut behind them, Sakura pointed Sasuke over to a clipboard.

"Most of the information has already been filled out, but you need to fill in your ANBU number and blood type," she said gesturing to a pen.

Sasuke picked up the pen and carefully wrote in _045620_ and _AB_ before following Sakura over to the table and sitting down.

"Alright," Sakura smiled, "I'm going to start with taking your pulse and blood pressure."

Less than half an hour later, they were just about done.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she picked up a light and shone it into his eyes; "have your eyes been bothering you again, or is the current treatment working?"

"Everything's fine," Sasuke answered, but the abrupt twitch of his right thumb made Sakura suspicious of his answer.

"Sasuke-kun," she said sternly, turning off the light, "have your eyes been bothering you recently? Any soreness, blurry vision, distortion, double vision? _Anything?_"

Sasuke paused before answering; "I had a short bout of double vision two days ago."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura exclaimed, slapping his upper left arm with her right, "I'm a doctor! I need to treat problems, and I can't do that if you _lie_ to me! Tsunade and I need to know the truth about your eyes so we know whether the current treatments we are administering are working!"

"Hn," Sasuke said, just ever-so-slightly sheepish-sounding.

"And stop with the monosyllable answers," she exclaimed exasperatedly, "or I will be forced to write down in the comments section '_Patient is extremely stubborn and refuses to answer in anything other than monosyllable answers, which may be a possible danger to teammates during missions because they might miss his monosyllable answers, possibly causing them to worry about his safety, which might cause them to make mistakes, which may cause them to compromise the mission!'_"

_Overreacting, as always,_ Sasuke thought as he smirked knowingly.

"And what are you smirking at?" she demanded, trying to look intimidating. However, the fact that she was trying to blow a runaway strand of hair out of her face made her look anything but intimidating.

"If you are trying to scare me," Sasuke said in his deep voice, "it's not working."

"Fine," Sakura pouted, "but thank you for _finally_ being honest. I'm going to send in some chakra to give your eyes some temporary relief."

"Fine by me," Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes.

Sakura raised her hands and placed her fingertips on Sasuke's eyelids, slowly pouring in chakra. Her chakra wove through Sasuke's eyes and slowly healed them. Sasuke sighed as the pain on his eyes slowly lessened until he could hardly feel anything.

"Alright Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled as she removed her hands, "this physical is over and you are cleared to go on missions. However, your eyes are still a problem and you will have to keep coming back to get some temporary chakra-relief until Tsunade and I find a cure."

Sasuke nodded and got off of the table.

"Are you done for tonight?" he asked her as she pulled off her gloves and threw them in the trashcan.

"Finally," she yawned, covering her mouth with one hand while steadying herself on the table with the other; "it's just chakra exhaustion, nothing much," Sakura answered when Sasuke shot her questioning look.

"Then you need to go home and get some sleep," Sasuke said, steering her by her shoulders towards the door.

"But I still need to finish filling in the paperwork, and sign all the physical exam forms-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted her firmly, "you are suffering from chakra exhaustion. Those files will still be there tomorrow, and you of all people know that chakra exhaustion doesn't magically go away - you need to get some rest. When is the last time you ate?"

Sakura muttered something that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Say that louder," Sasuke commanded.

"Yesterday," Sakura replied meekly as she averted her eyes.

"What meal did you eat yesterday?" Sasuke asked, slightly alarmed for the medic ANBU.

"Lunch," Sakura replied as she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"You're going home," Sasuke ordered, giving her a look that clearly told her that there were no two ways about it.

"Alright, alright," she sighed, shedding her white coat and hanging it up on the back of a chair.

After Sakura had neatened the stacks of papers, washed her hands, and turned off the lights, the two exited the room, walking down the hallway in complete silence.

They were right at the end of the hallway when Sakura groaned and swayed on her feet. Sasuke acted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her just as her knees buckled.

"What is it, Sakura," Sasuke questioned, helping Sakura over to a wall for support.

"The chakra exhaustion is really kicking in," she murmured as she slid down the wall."There is an energy bar and a container of strawberries somewhere back in the room. Can you please get it for me?"

"I'll be right back," Sasuke promised before jogging down the hall back to the room. Less than a minute later, Sasuke was back.

"Here," Sasuke said as he crouched down next to her and gave her the energy bar and strawberries, "Is there a place that I can get you some water?"

"Staff room," Sakura answered, her eyes closed as she leaned her head back against the wall, "other end of the hallway."

Just as Sakura was polishing off the strawberries, Sasuke came back with a large paper cup.

"Drink up," he said, tilting the cup back.

After Sakura finished the water and Sasuke had thrown away the cup, Sakura was looking much better and the color had come back to her face.

"Thank you, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura said, standing up as her energy levels slowly started to increase again.

The two made their way down the stairs into the hospital lobby where they checked out. When they looked out the front door, they both stopped. It was raining, and Sasuke's coat was the only waterproof thing they had. They both looked at each other and then at the coat.

"My house is closer," Sasuke said, taking off his coat and handing giving her the left side; "let's run for it."

"Are we seriously doing this?" Sakura giggled as she raised the coat over her head.

"It would seem so," Sasuke answered, raising his side and placing his hand on the handle of the door; "Let's go!"

The two ANBU ran out of the hospital and into the pouring rain, splashing through the muddy streets of Konoha and getting mud all over their clothes. As they ran and the raindrops fell in their faces, Sakura couldn't help but grin.

"This way," Sasuke yelled over the rain as he tugged her towards him.

As Sasuke pulled Sakura down the streets, they both laughed at how funny the situation was. Had someone told them a year ago that the two of them would be sharing a jacket and running through the rain and mud, they surely would've laughed.

"This is crazy!" Sakura yelled, laughing; "I can't believe we're really doing this!"

"Just a bit further!" Sasuke yelled back, also laughing as he pulled her closer to him.

The two slid to a muddy stop in front of the door. As the rain continued pouring down on them, Sasuke pulled the key out and opened the door.

Sakura made a move to enter, but Sasuke blocked her.

"Sakura. I've always wanted to have a kiss in the rain," he said seriously before pulling her to him, touching his forehead to hers, and pressing his lips against hers.

They both let go of the jacket and kissed each other, the rain beating down on them and giving them a thorough soaking.

-O-O-O-

Across the street, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru were pushing and shoving each other, trying to get a look at the couple.

"So, it looks like the Traitor does have some courage after all; I think they are finally hooking up!" Sai smiled as he picked up a paintbrush and started to paint the two.

"Sai! Just shut up and lemme see!" Ino said, elbowing the artist out of the way; "good grief! I was beginning to wonder if the two of them would ever get together!"

"Tch. Troublesome," Shikamaru said, though he too was trying to get a look at the couple; "it's not all that interesting."

"Whatever you say!" Ino snorted before turning back to the window.

"Well," Kakashi mused, tapping his fingers on his knees; "it's about time for Sasuke to admit his feelings for Sakura. It only took-"

"Just be quiet, fool," Tsunade scowled, slapping the man's shoulder; "don't ruin the moment!"

"Aww!" Kakashi smiled, jingling his pocket. "Is the Hokage sad because she lost the bet, or because her student is with a boy?"

Tsunade glared at Kakashi, who paid no attention to her; "I knew that he would kiss her this month! Well, now I don't need to do any work to get that new Icha Icha Paradise book!"

"Stop bragging!" Tsunade demanded; "you won! Your Hokage acknowledges that she lost a bet to you! There!"

Tsunade looked back at the window.

"However, this is a bet that you _won't_ lose: if he ever _dares_ to hurt Sakura in any way - He. Will. Pay. I will make sure of it myself," Tsunade promised, cracking her knuckles menacingly as she got an evil gleam in her eyes.

Kakashi kept silent; there was no way he wanted to take _that_ bet.

"Alright, alright," Shikamaru said, closing the curtains, "let's leave the two lovebirds alone and stop invading their privacy."

The others grumbled, but backed away from the window.

-O-O-O-

Across the street, Sasuke and Sakura were still kissing, oblivious to the chaos that was happening across the street.

Finally the two pulled away from each other, panting heavily.

"Wow," Sakura breathed, touching her lips; "I've dreamt of my first kiss many times, but I never dreamt it would be in the rain."

"Let's get inside," Sasuke chuckled, opening the door the door and ushering Sakura in.

"I'm going to grab some towels," Sasuke said as he took of his shoes and made his way over to a closet, leaving wet, muddy footprints. Sakura sneezed.

"Here," Sasuke said, coming back into the room and tossing Sakura a towel as he toweled down his hair.

"No wonder your hair looks like chicken-butt," Sakura exclaimed as she stopped Sasuke from furiously rubbing at his hair to dry it.

Sakura took hold of the towel, slowly and gently drying Sasuke's hair off.

"There," Sakura smiled, dropping the towel down to his shoulders, "that looks much better."

"Your turn," Sasuke said as he walked over to a window and lifted up the curtain.

"The rain doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon," Sasuke commented, as Sakura dried off her hair; "I'm going to try and find something of my mother's that will fit you; we should get out of these wet clothes before we catch clothes."

"There's no need to do that," Sakura protested; "I'll be-"

Sakura was cut off as she sneezed.

"I'll be going," Sasuke smirked, knowing that he won.

"Okay," Sakura shivered.

As Sasuke left the room, Sakura bent down, patted their shoes dry, put them on a shoe shelf, and started to mop up the ocean by the front door.

When Sasuke came back, he handed her a shirt and a pair of shorts; "Here. I don't know what to do about-"

"It's fine," Sakura said, a blush staining her cheeks, "Where should I change?"

Sasuke led her to a bathroom and then left to change out of his own wet clothes.

When he came out of his room, he saw Sakura looking at a picture frame on the wall. Sasuke coughed to get her attention.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, turning to Sasuke, "I didn't mean to intrude. Thank you for the clothes."

"It's fine - you weren't intruding. You look good wearing the Uchiha fan."

"Thanks," Sakura said awkwardly, fingering the hem of the loose shirt.

"Would you like some hot chocolate to warm you up?" Sasuke asked her.

"If it's not too much to ask, yes please."

Sasuke led Sakura back into the first room they had been in and turned on the lights. Sakura blinked a few times to get used to the light.

"Have a seat," Sasuke said, leading her to a chair.

The two were silent as Sasuke whisked cocoa powder into a pan of milk. A few minutes later, Sasuke filled two mugs and gave one to Sakura.

"Let's go to the couch," he suggested, "it's where I usually eat my meals."

"What are your meals? Tomatoes," Sakura teased.

"No; I mostly go out and eat ramen with the dobe," Sasuke admitted.

"Not you too," Sakura groaned, "don't you know how unhealthy ramen is? There is so much sodium in it, and-"

Sasuke his finger to her lips.

"No health spiels in my house," he ordered smugly.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled at Sasuke's superior look.

And so, the two sat silently, drinking their hot chocolate as the rain beat its song on the windows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day:<strong>_

Sasuke awoke to a loud banging sound on his door.

"Teme!" an obnoxiously familiar voice yelled; "open up!"

"It's open," Sasuke yelled back as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes; however, the message came too late and a loud crashing sound rung through the house.

"Again?" Sasuke muttered, getting the image of his front door smashed to pieces, splinters of wood embedded in the walls.

Naruto came bounding into Sasuke's living room.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Naruto yelled; "Guess what, teme! Guess what! Guess! Guess what! Guess what, teme!"

"You asked Hinata out," Sasuke said, feeling around for his hitai-ate. Sakura snuggled up to him and he stopped his search for a second.

"And _then_ guess what!" Naruto grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet and waving his hands dramatically.

"She said yes," Sasuke muttered as he found his hitai-ate and tied it on.

"I know!" Naruto screamed, "its just so-...WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA-CHAN. WAIT! OH NO YOU DIDN'T, TEME! I THOUGHT WE COULD _TRUST_ YOU! KIDNAPPING SAKURA IS A BIG NO-NO, TEME!"

"Dobe," Sasuke interrupted as Sakura cracked an eye open; "that is not what happened, and unless you want to get a good-morning lump on your head from Sakura, I would quiet down."

"AND-AND," Naruto stammered, ignoring Sasuke's warning as he pointed to the two empty mugs. "GETTING HER DRUNK IS A NO-NO TOO! WE DON'T WANT HER ENDING UP LIKE TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! WAIT...YOU DIDN'T DRUG HER, DID YOU? THAT'S A BIG NO-NO TOO!"

"Too late," Sasuke muttered, shaking his head as Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"AND I THOUGHT HINATA AND I GETTING TOGETHER WAS EXCITING! HEY EVERYBODY! TEME IS A KIDNAPPER!"

"Naruto, what did I say about jumping to conclusions?" Sakura asked, glaring at Naruto as she picked up her own forehead-protector and tied it around her head.

"Hehe," Naruto said, chuckling nervously; "don't make assumptions?"

"Exactly," Sakura said, leaning back into Sasuke's arms.

"You'd better be thankful that we are supporters of you and Hinata getting together," Sasuke said nonchalantly, as he wrapped an around Sakura's waist, "or you'd be sporting a nice big lump on your head. Now, please remove yourself from my house."

"Okay, anything you want." Naruto grinned as he turned to leave the house.

However, halfway to the door, he froze; "Wait...I think I get it! You're trying to claim Sakura! That explains the possessive arm, the need to get rid of me, the Uchiha shirt, and the...wait...you didn't _do_ anything last night, did you?"

"BAKA!" both Sasuke and Sakura yelled, shooting to their feet.

"What?" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the house with his arms over his head, two innocent mug flying after him; "I was just wondering when the uber Sakura's and uber Sasuke's would be coming! There's nothing wrong with that, right? RIGHT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Naruto! When will he ever learn? :)

* * *

><p><em>She stood in the storm, and when the winds didn't blow her way - she adjusted her sails.<br>__-Unknown_


End file.
